Numerous processes, operations and missions employ mobility systems and other moving mechanical assemblies, including terrestrial applications, and those on Mars, the Moon, and in deep space. Such operations require reliable operation of various mechanical assemblies and their tribological components. Wet lubricants may provide the lubrication necessary but may require various control systems to avoid solidification, application, and other functions. Dry lubricants have characteristics suitable for use in environments or in systems in which wet lubricants are not ideal. However, a major drawback of a dry lubricant is the low wear resistance that eventually leads to failure of the assembly as the lubricant is removed. The longevity of systems employing moving mechanical assemblies may be limited by the ability to maintain lubrication. A need clearly exists to provide in-situ lubrication to remote assemblies to extend the lifetime of the mechanical assemblies and systems.
Pulsed plasma thrusters have been in existence for a number of years and are well known in the art. Pulsed plasma thrusters function by creating a plasma between two electrodes and ablating a dry propellant proximate to the plasma, generating a gas which exits an orifice of the thruster producing a force. However, to maximize the output of the thruster, the ablation of the solid propellant is complete, rendering the utility of the resulting gas jet otherwise useless.